Un appel dans la nuit
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: Ohmiya Nino est réveillé en pleine nuit par un appel d'un Ohno complètement ivre. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il ne veut plus souffrir... Mais pourquoi ? Leurs sentiments respectifs sont clairs mais pourtant Nino préfère tout ignorer.


_Bonjour bonjour ! Tiens miracle ça fait moins d'un que j'ai posté quelque chose et me revoilà ! Bizarre hein ? lol. Je vous présente cette fois le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction Ohmiya, basée donc sur le groupe d'idoles japonais Arashi ! A l'origine je voulais faire de nouveau un one-shot, car j'ai déjà des fics à chapitre en cours et je sais combien c'est compliqué à gérer donc je n'en voulais plus, mais mon idée de départ s'est un peu développée et j'ai fini par souhaiter faire une fic à chapitres… Et voilà le premier chapitre._

_Le point de départ de tout ça est une petite anecdote racontée par Nino dans l'Utaban du 03 mai 2007. Donc pour cette partie tout est vrai je n'ai rien inventé._

_Voilà j'arrête le blabla, je dis toujours que je parle beaucoup trop avant un chapitre mais je n'arrive jamais à m'arrêter XD._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !_

_

* * *

_

**Un appel dans la nuit**

**Chapitre 1 : Ignorer.**

_« Hajikerya Yea! Sunao ni Good! Dakara choito omoi no wa Boo! That's all right! »_

Bien que faible, le murmure de la musique résonna avec force dans la chambre silencieuse et plongée dans le noir de Ninomiya Kazunari.

_« __Soredemo jidai wo kiwameru sou sa bokura wa Super Boy! __We are "COOL" »_

Le son, devenu un peu plus fort, s'infiltra dans les méandres de son esprit embrumé par le sommeil, traçant son chemin jusqu'à sa conscience.

_« __Yana koto atte mo dokka de kakkotsukeru »_

L'instant d'après, son esprit était passé de profondément endormi à éveillé, même s'il n'avait pas encore pris pied dans la réalité.

_« __Yaru dake yaru kedo ii desho? __Yume dake mottatte ii desho? »_

Prenant petit à petit conscience du bruit et de la réalité, il commença à remuer, le son se faisant un peu plus fort. Une main jaillit de sous les couvertures et se mit à chercher à tâtons la source de ce désagréable réveil.

_« You are my S__OUL ! SOUL ! »_

Enfin sa main se posa sur le petit objet dont la vibration agitait tout ce qui était posé sur sa table de chevet : son téléphone portable.

_« Itsumo sugu soba ni aru Yuzurenai yo daremo jama dekinai »_

Dans le même temps, il ouvrit un œil fatigué et jeta un regard sur les chiffres lumineux de son réveil digital. Il constata avec ennui que celui-ci affichait 1h07. Une heure du matin ! Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure ?!

_« Karadajuu ni kaze wo atsumete makiokose »_

Enfin réveillé mais pas très frais, il reconnut sans peine la sonnerie, chanson qu'il avait dû entendre un bon millier –million– de fois dans sa vie.

_« .SHI, .SHI for dream »_

.SHI… La chanson de leurs débuts. Percutant subitement ce que cela signifiait, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le clapet du téléphone pour savoir quel membre cherchait à le joindre à une heure pareille de la nuit. En effet, il avait attribué .SHI comme sonnerie lorsque l'un des autres membres du groupe cherchait à le joindre. .SHI = appel de membre d'Arashi. Simple et efficace non ?

Son inquiétude augmenta fortement lorsqu'il lut « Ohno Satoshi » sur l'écran. Car même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il était beaucoup plus inquiet de voir le nom de son leader affiché que « Sakurai Sho », « Aiba Masaki » ou « Matsumoto Jun ». D'autant plus qu'il vit trois appels manqués, ce qui signifiait qu'Ohno avait déjà essayé de le joindre par trois fois. Pensant qu'une mauvaise chose était arrivée, Ninomiya se dépêcha de répondre, imaginant déjà le pire.

- Moshi moshi ?

- Nino-chan, aishiteruyo !

Passée la première surprise -après tout, Ohno ne lui disait pas qu'il l'aimait ni ne l'appelait Nino-chan tous les jours-, Kazunari comprit rapidement que son leader avait sûrement trop bu. Sa voix paraissait trop joyeuse et son ton était vraiment celui de quelqu'un d'ivre.

- Riida, c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles à une heure du matin ?! répliqua-t-il, à la fois soulagé et fâché. Je me suis inquiété moi, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose…

- Gomen ne Nino-chan ! répondit Ohno sans paraître désolé le moins du monde.

On aurait plutôt dit qu'il s'amusait, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Il n'avait pas particulièrement conscience de l'heure : ce n'était généralement pas la principale préoccupation quand on était saoul.

- Mais je t'aime vraiment tu sais Nino-chan! reprit-il avec un petit rire joyeux.

- Maa maa, moi aussi je t'aime voyons, temporisa Kazunari, un peu gêné. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de me réveiller en pleine nuit pour me dire ça ! grogna-t-il, cachant son embarras derrière son habituel ton sarcastique. On bosse demain et je suis crevé !

- … Tu es fâché ? demanda Satoshi après un moment de silence, comme un enfant qui venait de se faire réprimander.

- Bien sûr ! Je dormais et tu devrais en faire autant. Rentre chez toi.

Ohno se contenta de rire bêtement.

- Nino-chan, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le permis de conduire !

- Prends un taxi idiot ! répliqua Kazunari, résistant à l'envie de raccrocher.

Il était exaspéré par l'attitude frivole de son leader, et rendu de mauvaise humeur par ce brusque réveil, mais il ne pouvait se décider à mettre fin à cette conversation comme ça. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison Ohno avait décidé de se saouler comme ça. Parce qu'à l'évidence, il l'avait fait consciemment. En temps normal, une veille d'une longue journée de travail comme celle qui les attendait le lendemain, jamais l'un d'entre eux n'aurait été boire, et surtout pas leur leader, qui avait déjà les plus grandes difficultés à se réveiller sans avoir besoin de rajouter une gueule de bois. Et puis, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, de se rendre ivre comme ça, tout seul. Il préférait de loin le faire à plusieurs, c'était plus drôle.

À l'autre bout du fil, le silence se prolongeait. Nino entendait seulement le bruit de la respiration de son interlocuteur, rendue sourde par l'alcool.

- Riida tu m'as entendu ?

- … Ne sois pas en colère contre moi, répondit-il d'une voix éteinte, comme épuisée. Je n'aime pas que tu sois en colère contre moi.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, s'adoucit Nino, conscient qu'Ohno ne supportait pas que quelqu'un lui en veuille. Je te reproche juste d'avoir trop bu et je te conseille d'aller te coucher.

- Yada.

Ninomiya soupira. Si Ohno commençait à faire l'enfant, alors il n'avait pas fini. Insidieusement, ses inquiétudes revinrent le titiller. Il y avait forcément quelque chose pour qu'il se comporte comme ça !

- Riida, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il alors franchement.

- J'ai simplement eu envie de t'appeler, répliqua Ohno, d'une voix sérieuse où la joie de l'ivresse était à présent complètement absente.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu bu autant ? continua Kazunari, tout en notant le changement de ton et son importance.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer subitement. Satoshi avait été si sérieux en prononçant cette phrase… Il en avait des frissons. S'efforçant de ne pas réfléchir à ce que cela pourrait signifier, il s'obligea à continuer son interrogatoire pour découvrir ce que son leader lui cachait.

- Il y a forcément quelque chose qui te tracasse. Raconte-moi, tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi. D'ailleurs c'est bien pour ça que tu as eu envie de m'appeler non ?

Ohno se remit à rire de façon stupide. Nino soupira fortement mais le laissa faire, après tout il ne pouvait pas espérer tirer grand-chose de lui dans son état. Pourtant, il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé le ton sérieux qu'il avait employé. Comment cette simple phrase pouvait-elle l'avoir autant retourné ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir la question. Il entendit subitement un changement à l'autre bout de la ligne. Les spasmes de rire compulsif idiot s'étaient subtilement transformés en sanglots réguliers. Discrets mais bien présents. Nino sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Mais que se passait-il donc bon sang, pour qu'Ohno finisse comme ça ?

- Nino-chan, j'ai mal.

Rien qu'un murmure, une phrase chuchotée comme un secret qui pesait lourd, très lourd. Rien qu'un murmure mais dont l'impact résonna entre les deux chanteurs comme si Ohno avait hurlé. Le malaise du plus jeune s'intensifia.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu as mal Riida.

- … Je ne veux plus jouer.

Comprenant immédiatement, Ninomiya accusa durement le coup. Alors c'était ça ? Il aurait dû s'en douter… Il savait que cela arriverait un jour. C'était tellement évident que ça ne pourrait pas continuer éternellement… Leur jeu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lâcha-t-il cependant, refusant de voir la réalité en face, refusant de prendre conscience de tout ce qu'impliquait les mots d'Ohno.

C'était trop compliqué.

- Je ne veux plus jouer. Ça fait trop mal, répéta Satoshi. Je veux plus, j'ai besoin de plus.

- Tu es en train de divaguer. Tu as trop bu, tu es complètement ivre.

- C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état !

La brutalité de la réplique et son ton à la fois accusateur et douloureux fit sursauter Nino, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Ohno n'haussait jamais la voix d'ordinaire.

- Je ne veux plus souffrir ! Je veux oublier la douleur ! continua celui-ci, dans un cri de détresse qui se brisa en sanglots. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour ça Nino ! Ne fais pas comme si tu ne me comprenais pas !

C'en fut trop pour le plus jeune. Cette accusation lancée comme un appel désespéré, qui sonnait si désagréablement juste à ses oreilles, le mettait face à ses responsabilités, à ses sentiments, et cela faisait trop mal. Sans réfléchir, il raccrocha. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'entendre plus longtemps les reproches d'Ohno, si désespérés, si amers… Si vrais. Le fait que son leader souffre lui était déjà douloureux, mais que ce soit par sa faute lui était carrément intolérable.

Reposant sa tête contre l'oreiller, Ninomiya continua de fixer son portable d'un air absent. Il se sentait minable. Non seulement il ne pouvait l'affronter, mais en plus il n'était pas capable de faire face à ses responsabilités. Ohno avait raison, c'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait commencé leur jeu. Depuis qu'il avait croisé, voilà plus de dix ans, le regard de ce garçon qu'il croyait être un membre du staff en train de se curer le nez, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus l'oublier. Qu'il penserait à lui à chaque seconde. Et c'était ce qui était arrivé.

Ils avaient travaillé ensemble quelques fois pendant leur période junior, rien de très conséquent mais ça avait été suffisant pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître et commencent à s'apprécier mutuellement. Leur alchimie avait été évidente. Ils s'étaient immédiatement bien entendus, au-delà de toute relation cordiale entre deux adolescents qui se voyaient de temps en temps pour travailler ensemble. A l'époque, Nino fréquentait bien plus souvent Matsumoto ou Sakurai pour le travail, les aimait beaucoup, mais n'avait jamais ressenti en leur présence cette plénitude qui l'envahissait quand il était auprès d'Ohno. Ce sentiment d'être entier en sa présence, comme s'ils se complétaient. Et ce sentiment de manque terrible qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Quand Ohno avait passé trois ans à Kyoto pour le butai Kyo to Kyo dans lequel il jouait, Kazunari s'était senti extrêmement malheureux. Son retour avait été un extrême soulagement.

Et puis le hasard –ce merveilleux ou stupide hasard selon les cas- les avait réunis dans le même groupe, le si précieux Arashi. Ninomiya avait été si heureux de savoir qu'il serait désormais lié officiellement à Ohno, qu'il pourrait le voir sans arrêt et sans besoin de se justifier, puisqu'ils travailleraient désormais ensemble la grande majorité du temps. Étonné aussi, parce que réunir précisément ces cinq personnes dans un même groupe n'était pas forcément attendu. Le président, Johnny-san, avait probablement senti ce qui se passait entre eux, compris ce lien indéfectible qui s'était noué.

Et le jeu avait débuté. Ou plutôt, avait continué. Car cela faisait longtemps que le leader nouvellement nominé et le plus jeune aimaient se lancer des regards plein de sous-entendus et s'arrangeaient toujours pour être collés tous les deux. De plus, Nino était d'un naturel tactile, mais avec Ohno il lui semblait que son instinct était décuplé. Il avait sans arrêt envie de le toucher, et un simple contact suffisait à le rendre heureux. N'importe quelle situation devenait un prétexte pour câliner Satoshi. Qui de son côté, adorait ça. Les jours où il ne voyait pas Kazunari ou que celui-ci ne le touchait pas, il en était tout triste. Et commençait à ergoter tout seul dans son coin sur ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait de mal pour que Nino lui en veuille. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci passe dans les parages, lui donne une tape sur les fesses puis reparte comme si de rien n'était. Le leader souriait alors comme un bienheureux et la journée continuait normalement.

Cette relation ambiguë s'était installée naturellement, à l'insu de tout le monde et en premier lieu des deux principaux intéressés. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte au début de ce que cela impliquait, de ce que cela signifiait. Ils étaient jeunes alors.

Et puis ils avaient grandi, mûri surtout, et insidieusement ils s'étaient mis à se poser des questions sur leur relation, qui n'était pas considérée comme « normale » entre deux garçons. Avant de bien vite enfouir tout ça au plus profond d'eux et de continuer à agir comme avant, sans réfléchir plus avant. Sans se concerter par ailleurs, ils n'avaient jamais parler de « ça » entre eux, n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet qu'ils savaient trop compliqué et tabou. Il y avait bien évidemment des raisons profondes à leurs comportements, mais aucun ne voulait les voir… Ils ne voulaient pas avoir à se poser de questions existentielles ni avoir d'ennuis. Car à coup sûr, si cette ambiguïté cachait vraiment quelque chose comme tout le monde s'en doutait, ils auraient des ennuis. C'était tellement plus simple d'ignorer la vérité. Plus simple et moins douloureux.

Donc tant que ça marchait ainsi, ça leur convenait. Pas seulement à eux deux par ailleurs, mais aussi aux autres membres, qui n'étaient évidemment pas assez idiots pour ne rien soupçonner, mais pas assez à l'aise avec ça pour tenter de clarifier les choses ; aux fans, qui adoraient cette ambiguïté qui leur permettait d'imaginer tout ce qu'elles voulaient ; à l'agence, qui voulait bien fermer les yeux tant que ça ne posait pas de problèmes et que ça continuait à lui rapporter de l'argent.

Seulement voilà, visiblement ça ne convenait plus à Ohno. Mais Nino ne savait pas quoi faire. Les sanglots amers de son aîné résonnèrent à nouveau à ses oreilles, rappel lancinant et douloureux de sa propre lâcheté. Il avait refusé d'y faire face, il avait préféré raccrocher plutôt que de commencer, enfin, à en parler à mots ouverts. Il se sentait vraiment en dessous de tout. Mais c'était si difficile… Il avait peur, vraiment peur de ce qui pouvait se passer s'il acceptait de réfléchir à ses sentiments. Une peur viscérale lui tordait le ventre rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer ce que ça entraînerait.

Kazunari savait que ne pas afficher ses sentiments, les ignorer, était la meilleure solution. Il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi. Il était quelqu'un de froid en apparence, qui ne montrait pas ce qu'il ressentait, et qui maniait le sarcasme comme personne. Il avait toujours fait cela pour se protéger, se protéger du monde extérieur si cruel. Et jusque-là ça avait marché.

Refoulant le sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait, Nino reposa résolument son téléphone portable sur sa table de nuit. Ohno aurait terriblement mal cette nuit, il souffrirait, parce que le plus jeune l'avait abandonné, avait refusé de discuter. Pour ça Kazunari s'en voulait terriblement. Mais son leader était complètement ivre, et il aurait donc probablement tout oublié le lendemain. Et la vie pourrait reprendre son cours normal, les questions et sentiments dérangeants à nouveau enfouis bien profondément dans les cœurs.

Oui, demain tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Nino tâcha de se rendormir avec cette idée en tête, ignorant le bruit sourd des sanglots d'Ohno qui repassaient sans fin dans son esprit, comme un appel au secours.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? ça retient votre attention, vous avez envie de lire la suite ? Parce qu'après tout ça peut se terminer comme ça si ça ne plaît pas, donc ce n'est pas si mal. Bref n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !_

_Au passage donc, comme je le disais avant l'histoire de l'appel en plein milieu de la nuit est véridique. Après bien la discussion développée sort tout droit de mon esprit dérangé de fangirl. Je vous invite à voir l'Utaban en question c'est un régal. Ah et pour l'histoire de la sonnerie, j'ai un peu modifié la réalité en fait c'est Sho qui fait correspondre aux membres d'Arashi une de leurs chansons pour reconnaître quand l'un d'eux l'appelle. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette petite entorse pour le bien de ma fic^^._

_A une prochaine fois pour la suite (peut-être) ! Et comme toujours, Arashi, Arashi, for dream !_


End file.
